Till The Drum Beat Stops
by Live2HaveFun
Summary: The Glee Club, Cheerio's and Football Team are aboard one bus for a couple hours. What could happened? Apparently a lot. What was suppose to be a fun weekend before Halloween turned very wrong...HORROR&SUSPENSE ROMANCE... COMPLETED!
1. That Feeling

**AN: So this story is because Halloween is coming up...!**

**Don't Own Glee...**

**Till The Drum Beat Stops**

"I AM NOT GETTING ON THAT BUS WITH THEM!" The Jewish girl said, stomping her foot for the extra dramatization.

"I'm sorry Rachel but with the budget cuts, Principle Figgins thought this would save more money." Mr. Schue said with his stern voice.

It's Saturday morning, and the McKinley's football team, Cheerio's and Glee Club are all standing in front of the school. A yellow school bus is parked in front of the students, waiting impatiently inside is the bus driver.

"Rachel, in order to get to Colombia, we need you to get on the bus with out any hissy fits," Santana says, standing by the Cheerleader's. Hair pulled up in a ponytail, and wearing her Letterman jacket, due to the chilly weather.

"Yeah Rach," Finn, the Quarter Back of the football team and also the Co-captain of the New Directions, says. He stands in the middle of the Glee Club and Football team, clutching Rachel's hand.

"Berry," Puck pushes through the crowd of students. "It's just til we get to the competition, then you can sing your ass off at Colombia." He says with his assuring voice. He has his Letterman Jacket on, with a black t-shirt under.

"Barbra nose, just get in the Bus!" Couch Sylvester yells. Standing behind her Cheerio's. She has her hands stuffed in her jacket pocket.

Rachel look's around, thinking if she should or shouldn't go. The football players, stay standing looking at the bus. Most are still half asleep, from the early hours of the morning. Most would still be sleeping, some would barley be going to sleep. All they want to do is get on the bus, and get going so they can go to sleep.

"Well whether you like it or not you're getting on that bus, little Missy." Couch Beiste says in her shorts and shirt, her silver whistle on her neck. She blows it at the, football player, who's about to fall over from sleeping. He jilts up, looking around at the other students, embarrassed.

"Okay! But if anyone of those Neanderthals try to touch me, I will sue them!" Rachel raises her index finger, meaning business. The club erupts in a quite cheer, they grab their suitcases, and make a bee line for the bus. One by one they gather in the bus, taking their seats by their friends.

"Okay, thanks to Mr. Puckerman's stunt last time, we can no longer have phones on the bus." Ms. Pillsbury says.

"Classic." Puck says, smirking.

"So if you would give them to me, I would happily hold onto them until we get to Colombia," she says holding out her bag so they can drop their phones in.

"Britt!" Santana snaps her fingers in front of the blonde, who's eyes lid's have fallen closed.

"Santa?" she asks, Santana just rolls her eyes.

"No, Santana." The Latino says slowly, pulls the other cheerleader towards the bus, of waiting students.

"Come on guys this is going to be fun!" Puck raises his arms in the air. He jumps onto the bus, earning a yell from the driver.

Finn and Rachel stand in the same spot, looking as the Football players, Cheerleader's and Glee club in the bus. "Rach," Finn swings their linked hands. "Everything's going to be fine, it's a just two day trip to Colombia. It will be fine!" Finn walks forward, expecting his girlfriend to follow him. She stays in the same place looking back at the school. Finn stops, looks at her, and waits. She swallows thickly, before walking forward and up the stairs to the bus. Somewhere between that, they disconnect their hands, separating them. Finn takes the seat next to Mike, in the back of the bus. Rachel settle's in the middle of the bus, sitting in a empty row. She look's out the window, feeling her stomach turn.

Puck takes the empty seat by Rachel. He try's to look at her face, but just gets hair. She feel's his presence, turning towards him she smiles.

"Hello?" she licks her lip's keeping her eyes to the front of the bus.

"Sup," he nods his head, slumping into his seat. He kicks his feet up against the chair in front of him. "Why isn't golden boy sitting next to you?" Puck say's causally.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, gripping her tiny suitcase on her lap.

"Give me that." He pulls the golden suitcase away from her grip. He stands up placing it above them, on the rack, where the other bag's are placed. When he sits down Rachel is looking out the tiny window. "What's up?" he leans forward, seeing her face.

"Nothing. Just nervous, is all."

"Rachel Berry nervous? I never thought I would see the day of that." Puck says, chuckling to himself. He places his hands behind his head. "But really what's the matter? She can't see it but his eye's have gone to concerned.

"I think we shouldn't go to Columbia," Rachel blurts out, turning to face Puck. Puck just laughs, patting Rachel's back. He takes another look at Rachel, seeing her face is serious. He sits up, scooting to the edge of his seat.

"What do you mean?" his eyebrows scrunch up with confusion.

She sighs, looking out the window again. Watching the houses pass by fast. "Do you ever feel like you know when something wrongs going to happen?" She says looking back at Puck again, her eyes seem watery, and tired. Her lip's are pulled into a straight line, waiting for Puck's answer.

Blinking a couple times, Puck nods.

"That's how I feel. I don't know why?" Rachel sighs. "I guess my sixth sense is kicking in." She try's to laugh, but it comes out wary and unsure.

"Hey." he says, trying to get her attention. "Hey!" he tries again, louder than the first. Her head slowly turns towards the Mohawk boy, but her eyes are off in space. "Look at me." Puck takes his right hand, looking in her eyes, he tilts her head up. "It's just a trip to Columbia. I promise I will protect you from, bums who try to ask you for change or try to take your purse." Rachel's lips spread into a small smile, Puck smiles, how couldn't he?

"Thank you Noah," she says softly, moving her eyes away from Puck's. He simply nods.

"Okay, Berry shut up so I can catch a few Z's," Noah soon turn's back into Puck, slumping back into his seat he closes his eyes, falling asleep.

Rachel sighs, the weird, stomach turning, feeling is back. Her headphones, fit perfectly in her ears, although, you can still hear the chatter of the others. She looks out the small window, watching the small fields of corn pass by. The small fields soon turn into bigger fields, acres after acres. Once in a great while she'll see pumpkin patches. There will be small figures spread through out the patch, picking the orange vegetables. A couple minutes turn into a hour, and an hour turns into a couple hours. Soon, the feeling in her gut fades away, as so does the noise and the people surrounding her. It's peaceful, just her and the music of Broadway. She begins to doze off, feeling her head hit the window each time she falls asleep for a quick second or so.

But than there's a sound of a pop, a gunshot to Rachel because she was so peaceful. She jolts up, looking around the bus, seeing the other students just as confused as she is. It's the evening, and they're in the middle of no where.

"Kelly Clarkson!" Puck yell's, stumbling off the seat and onto the floor.

Rachel looks down at the Jewish boy, and rolls her eyes.

"What happened?" Finn yell's over the panicking students, who have begin to get anxious.

The others, just sit still and wait to see what happens.

"Settle down!" Couch Bieste, says starting to get pissed off. She get's up and makes her way from the end of the bus to the front. "Buck, what's the problem? Why did we stop?" her voice is tired, and annoyed from being in a bus for so long and with a bunch kids. She just wants to get her team to the state game.

"I don't know." The bus driver, he has a beard and a trucker hat on, says. He just look's around the area. Rachel's sure he has never had this happen to him on all his trips.

"Look." another voice comes from behind Rachel and Puck. Couch Sylvester walks down the aisle, hitting the glee club member's head's on the way. "I see that you have a useless life as a bus driver. I don't know if you even have a future. My bus driver's are probably in jail, or driving the bus to the jail, but that doesn't matter, I knew they were going to jail anyways. But just go outside and see what has happened, Okay?" she says with her careless voice.

"Okay," he mumbles running out the door.

Sue turns around and see's Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury. "Oh hey Will! Didn't see you there. I see you're still wearing that curly hair of a mess." She smiles and walks back down the aisle.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel says. "Are we going to make it to Colombia?" Everyone else is quite not saying anything.

"Of Course, Rachel. We will get to the Glee club completion. And the football players and Cheerio's will get to the game." Mr. Schuester says, with much enthusiasm he has left.

"Yes! Go Glee Club!" Ms Pillsbury says, clapping her hands like a walrus. Everybody look's at each other and sighs.

It's quite, the only noise is the breathing of the students and teachers. Than to the right there's a soft tapping sound. Everyone whips their heads to the now dark windows. Rachel feels herself get up and slowly walk towards the door of the bus. The football team, Glee club, and cheerio's all look out the right windows. No one notices Rachel disappear down the steps of the bus. She comes face to face with the door, that leads out the bus. It's Pitch black outside and the only thing she can see is her reflection in the window-door. Her stomach begins to turn, and her hairs on the back of her neck stand up, her palms feel sweaty But she still put's her head against the door, she cups her hands around her eyes so she can see out the window.

She let's her eyes wonder, there's a flat field of dead grass with a couple of trees. That's when Rachel see's him, Buck he hit's the door, with a thump! He's dripping with sweat, no not sweat, blood. **Blood**. She loses her balance, falling backwards, she screams.

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes fling open, her breathing is rapid and unsteady. She feel's something on her shoulder, she look's down seeing it's Puck, snoring away. Confused Rachel look's out the bus window and see's the sun slowly setting. She sighs, smiling to herself.<p>

"It was just a dream" she thinks. Her body fall's forward, causing Puck to do so too.

"Kelly Clarkson!" he yells into the air. She quirks an eyebrow at the coincidence of Puck saying that like her dream. Standing up she turns her head around seeing the bus has come to a stop.

"What Happen?" Finn yells, like in her dream too.

Rachel begs that couch Beiste won't speak next. No she prey's that couch Beiste won't speak next.

"Seattle down!" Couch Beiste yells. Rachel has her eyes closed, but she knows she walking down the aisle to Buck. "Buck what's the problem? Why did we stop?" she says.

Rachel has the "feeling" back again. The feeling, that someone's going to die now. Now she panics. Her breathing becomes quicker and louder. Her body heat becomes higher. Her hand's begins to tremble.

To Puck, this is just an excuse to get more sleep. That is until he see's Rachel, he knows somethings wrong.

"Berry?" Puck says. No response. "Berry!" She hears him finally, and turns to him.

"Puck! Something bad's going to happen!" she says, tears swell in her eyes. Than the soft tapping sound is back, coming from the right side of the bus, making the students run to that side of the bus. And again Rachel feels her legs move, bringing her down the steps to the entrance of the bus. But something not like her dream, Puck, he follows her to the door.

Rachel waits. Waits to see the blood, the body. Her eyes never once leave the door. And just like her dream, Buck hit's the door, sliding down in his own blood.

Puck feels Rachel grip his hands, her nails digging in his skin. And the scream that escapes her lips is herd.

Everyone looks at the two, slightly frighten. Mr. Schuester is the first to run to Rachel and Puck.

"What happened?" he asks, hearing the soft weeps that comes from Rachel's mouth and the terror in Puck's eyes.

"What happened?" Couch Bieste repeats the question.

All Puck can do is shake his head. By now the students have become aware of the situation, asking questions and yelling.

"Babe!" Finn fights his way through the pile of football players and Cheerio's. "What happened Rach?" he tries to ask the question, but gets nothing like the others.

She raises her finger towards the door of the bus. They all look at the door, expecting to see something. All they get is nothing except smudge marks.

"Come on." Couch Baste, says motioning Mr. Schue to come with her out the door.

"No! No! Don't go out there!" Rachel pleads with the couch and teacher. "Please," she says. Mr. Schuester look's back, at the crying girl.

"Let's go!" Couch Bieste motions Mr. Schuester. He looks back at Rachel, before sighing and going outside.

"No! Finn, Noah, someone! Don't let them go out there!"

No one does anything except watch the scene play out. Rachel can't do anything but wait and see what happens next. Rachel can hear her own heart beat, because of how quite everybody is. She feel's a pair of long arms around her figure. She look's up, seeing Finn has wrapped his arms around her.

A couple minutes pass, with complete silence. Than another couple minutes, with still no sign of the two teacher's.

"Okay, I still think Rachel's crazy but I'm starting to get worried about Will," Emma say's clutching her purse that has all the cellphones.

Rachel's to concerned with what's going outside that she doesn't respond to the insult.

"Well I can't be anymore in heaven. Schuester and Bieste are gone, and everyone's quite. Can't get any better than this," Couch Sylvester says.

"Okay. Sue come with me," Emma says, after another couple minutes of waiting. She get's up and drags Ms. Sylvester out the bus.

"Don't." Rachel says barley over a whisper. They hear her but don't do anything but walk outside.

The bus start's to get cold, from the bus breaking down. They all stay in the same positions, holding on to someone special.

And like the others before, they don't hear anything. Nothing except the wind rattling against the windows.

Five minute's pass before, someone speaks up.

"Okay this is starting to get freaky!" Azmio say's crossing his arms and looking at all the windows.

"Someone go out there and see what's going on!" a cheerio says standing up and looking over to the football team.

"Azmio, Karofsky?" Santana offer's their names.

"Hell no. I ain't going out there!" Azmio says shaking his head, and slumping in his seat.

"And you guys say you're so tough," Tina mutters, sitting on Mike's lap.

"Finn." Puck says.

"Yeah." he responds. Letting go of Rachel, he walks down the step's towards the door.

"No!" Rachel runs to Finn. "you can't." she says, looking Finn in the eye. "You can't." she turns to Puck, with tears in her eyes.

"We'll be Fine." Finn says, giving her his signature lopsided grin.

"I promise I'll protect you." Puck says, giving Rachel a smirk.

The two boy's walk down the couple of steps. Kurt, opens the bus door with the latch, a cold breeze hit's Rachel causing her to get even colder.

Puck look's back before stepping off the bus. "I promise." he says, and walks out. Rachel, looses Puck as he disappears in the darkness.

**What do you think happened to the teachers?**


	2. That Body

**AN: Thanks for all the story alerts, I received a LOT! And also thxs fr the reviews:**

**gleefan236- Thanks for the positiveness!**

**tarakiki- Sorry, but I think I'm going to kill Sue off, lol... Idk still?**

**Bonesluver-I am trying my best to make it terrifying as I can make it.. Thanks!**

**Pagan-Angel13- Hope you keep reading**

**Jade916- Thanks!**

**Rachel-xox- Thanks, for the love!**

**And thank you for the 3 anonymous reviews!**

**Don't Own Glee... But I do Own this**

* * *

><p><strong>Till The Drum Beat Stops<strong>

Puck and Finn had just walked off the bus, seeing nothing but a few feet ahead of them. The moon was out but that didn't help much, but make it even creepier. A full moon was peeking out of a cluster of gray clouds surrounding it. Actually, the whole sky was full of clouds. During the day the sky had been so clear and blue and than the clouds came out of now where and fast. (Just like the sky, things started to go wrong fast for the McKinley misfits)

"Well all the tires are flat!" Finn says after he has looked over the bus, seeing the tires popped or something.

"Well we know what happened to the bus. But what about Mr. Schuester and the others?" Puck asks, looking around.

"I have no idea." Finn says.

"Split up and look." And they do, looking on the side of the road, where the grass is located.

"What do you think happened to them?" Finn asks, looking around the side of the road. He has his iPod and he's waving it around like a flash light.

"I have no idea in hell what happened to them." Puck says on the opposite side of him, searching the other direction.

And that's when Finn see's it. The body, a body. Finn's own eyes go wide, his mouth opens trying to yell, but nothing comes out.

"Yo man! Find anything?" Puck asks, still searching the grounds. He doesn't hear a respond and looks up, seeing Finn looking down at something. "Finn?" he tries calling out. He begins walking over to the tall boy. "Finn?" Puck hit's his back but Finn says nothing. Puck's confused, that is until he look's down.

There in the grass is a bloody, torn up body. Even though the lighting isn't great you can see scratches, on the victim. The eye's are wide open, terrified of whatever got him. Mouth in a perfect O, with blood spilling out. Face pale.

* * *

><p>Rachel has started to pace in the bus. Her stomach doing flips and dips, she tries to control it at first, breathing in and out slowly. But than she just gave up, letting her stomach do whatever. Calming her stomach isn't going to get Noah and Finn, back in the bus safe. Kurt tries to calm her down.<p>

"Rachel, maybe you should sit down for a while." He places his hands on her back, gesturing towards the nearest seat. She doesn't sit, and doesn't listen. Even Santana tries.

"Berry get your ass on that seat and take a chill pill!" She and Brittany are hugging each other in the back of the bus.

**BAM!**

They all bring their heads at the sound of the noise.

"Let us in!" Finn screams, while banging on the glass. Rachel see's Finn's face, and tells Kurt to open the door.

Finn stumbles in, running up the steps. Rachel look's desperately for the Mohawk boy. At the last minute he runs into the bus. They try to catch their breath, leaning over the seats for support.

"What happened?"

"Did you see anything?"

"Did you find Mr. Schuester?"

"What's wrong with the bus?"

"Are we going to get out of here?"

"Are you okay?"

"What did you see?" is all the questions they get hammered with.

"We, tire. Busted. Dark. Mr. Schuester. Blood. Dead. Body." Finn says. Still hunched over resting his hands on his knee's.

"Wait! What?" Mike says, trying to get what all Finn had said. Everybody's quiet, waiting for the answers.

"Mr. Schuester, he's..." Finn trails off. Puck shake's his head, closing his eyes.

"Dead" Rachel says, as more as a statement than a question. She knew they were going to die, she warned them.

They nod, with fear in their eyes. What ever they saw was horror, to their eyes.

"And the others?" Quinn asks hopeful.

"We don't know. Couldn't find them." Puck says.

"Okay this is scary. Someone's out there.." Jacob points outside the windows. "And they want to kill us!" his voice cracks, with terror. He still has his video camera in one hand, and the other hand is trembling.

Right there is where it hits them. This is all real, this isn't some movie where some superhero saves the day. Someone or something is outside the bus. And it wants to hurt or kill them. This guy or thing doesn't want to make a deal or something it wants to kill. One is dead and the other four...? Each and every one of them back away from the windows, sitting at the edge of the seats.

"We need help." Blaine says, holding Kurt's hand, who has become frozen.

"Right! Phone's." Puck says checking his pockets for his phone. One by one they search for their phones.

"We can't call anybody, Ms Pillsbury took them, remember?" Artie says, in the back of the Bus where his wheel chair is parked. Artie wonder's what would he be doing if he hadn't gone, if they hadn't got the handicap bus for him.

They begin to panic, screaming and shouting.

"I'm never going to Broadway!" Kurt says, quietly but angrily.

"I'm never going to see Artie walk." Brittany says.

"I'm never going to be able to be the first Asian sex symbol." Tina cry's in Mike's shirt.

"I will never be head Cheerleader!" Becky says, crossing her arms, and pouting. Santana gives her a glare.

"You know what!" Santana says. "This is all your fault Puckerman!" Santana screams at the Jewish boy. "If you hadn't pulled that prank we could have called someone!"

"You just had to do that!" Azmio says, plunging his fist in the window.

"Shush!" a voice speaks up. "Did you just hear what Jacob said?" Rachel stands in the middle of Finn and Puck. "Someone," she pauses. "Something," she pauses again. "Is out there!" Rachel points out the windows. "And it wants to hurt us." she shakes her head, pulling her lips in a straight line. "Kill us," she adds. "And what we are doing, right now, isn't going to keep us alive." Walking down the aisle as she speaks. "No matter what we stick together. We have been all together since kindergarten, so can we at least get along for a while!" Rachel says

All the High school students can do is nod.

"Hell Yeah!" Azmios says, standing. "I know, I haven't been the nicest person in the world. But like B-Rachel said, We are a family or something like that. So I will do what I have to do." He says walking to the small brunette, giving her a hug.

Rachel kindly excepts, sinking into the hug. The two break the hug, smiling small at each other.

"YEAH!" the bus screams. "TITIANS!" They erupt in cheers, giving each other hugs and high fives.

The bus, shakes, interrupting the celebration. The bus goes quiet, not moving, afraid of what they will see.

"What the fuck was that?" a Cheerio asks.

"We need to get the fuck away from here!" Karofsky yells. Everyone else nods frantically in return.

"Okay, OK." Finn says, running his hands through his hair. "Um, the bus!" Finn runs to the drivers side. Puck and Rachel follow eager to see what he was talking about. "The radio " Finn pulls the Microphone that has a spiral chord connected to the radio. "This is a CB radio, we can use it to get help." Finn turns to the students in the bus. "As long as it's not a two way radio..." Finn face turns to nervous. Finn pushes and turns different looking nobs of different colors on the radio box. "Hello? HELLO! Can anybody hear me? We are stuck in a bus, One person is dead and the other four are missing! We need Help can anybody hear me?" Finn yells in the mic, but all he gets is static in return.

"Shit!" Puck hits the steering wheel. "Doesn't even work!"

The bus begins to panic.

Towards the end of the bus a loud _'thud'_ quiets down the bus, making them all turn to the noise.


	3. That thing

**An: Thanks for the reviews and story alerts and all.**

** And most of you know that this is kind of like Jeepers Creepers. It's not going to to be all the same, but the creature in the story is based off the Jeeper Creeper and all.**

**SoftballChicky15- Thank You! **

**Casey6646- Haha! thank you. When I was writting this chapter last week it was during the night, and well it was kind of scary for me.**

**BonesLuver-Thank you! and this chapter has a bigger cliffhanger!**

**TaraKiki- Thank you for the review, doesn't matter is you're on your account or not, but thanks fr the review.**

**IlUvSkitTLes-thanks for luving.**

**Pauly4life- Haha I know! I saw the gag reel too! And I love supernatural too.**

**And thank you to the 3 anonymous reviews!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Till the Drum Beat Stops"<strong>

"Guy's I'm scared." Brittany was the first to break the silence in the school bus.

Rachel looked at all the buses windows, seeing nothing but pitch black. To the the right of her a crash is herd. Rachel jumps at the noise, falling against Puck.

"You okay, Berry?" he asks, helping Rachel on her feet. One of the Football players walks to the buses entrance. He hesitates before looking out the window. The rest keeps quiet, watching.

"_BAM!" _

The player falls back landing on the stairs. He crawls up the remaining steps, with a horror look written on his face. His eyes are wide eyed, but are not in reality. A little lower his mouth is slightly open, breathing in and out of.

"What did you see?" Finn asks, helping the guy on his feet. When Finn pulls him upward, his legs are like jello. He falls back down again, landing on his knees. Crawling on his knee's he huddles under the driver's side.

"Eyes." is all he says. The students in the bus begin to become confuse, coming closer to see is they herd him right. "Eyes. Yellow." He repeats, adding yellow to eyes.

"Yellow eyes?" Puck tilts his head to the right, watching the Football player.

He nods frantically in return. "I saw a figure, it hit the window. And.. and... flew away." He shakes his head searching the buses roof.

"Flew away?" Santana questions, bringing her eyebrows in to her face.

The boy in the corner nods again.

"It's a man eating... BIRD!" Brittany yells, jumping in Finn's arms. Finn looks at the Blonde in his arms, shaking his head.

"No Britt. It's probably a bird, that had yellow eyes." Santana turns, yanking Brittany out of Finn's arms. "Dumbass," Santana mutters. She turns looking at Derek, the guy in the corner of the bus.

"No I'm not a Dumb Ass!" Derek stands up. "There was a figure that came up to the door." He gulps looking at the door. "It, or He whatever it was, looked at me in the eyes. It stared at me, with it's yellow big eyes. And then it flew away." Derek, swallows loud. He moves to the nearest seat; the driver seat.

"Fuck!" Azmio says while he hits the brown leather seats.

"What are we going to do?" Becky sobs in Quinn's arms. All Quinn can do is rub her back, trying to calm her down. Quinn thinks this is how it feels to have a kid in her arms. She tells her:

"Shh. Everything's going to be alright," Quinn says, even though she knows things aren't. She places her chin on top of Becky's head, lightly weeping. She'll never get to see her daughter, she won't be able to hold her own daughter in her arms and so this. Quinn turns her focus to Puck, knowing he'll understand what she's thinking at the moment.

Puck watches Becky in Quinn's arms. He knows that Quinn would have been a great mom to Beth. Beth. Quinn hasn't even held Beth, not since giving birth to her. He want's to hold on to someone and have them tell him that everything's going to be alright when it's really not. He looks around, spotting his friends hugging that someone.

Mike and Tina, Tina has her head in Mike's neck. Santana is holding Brittany in her arms, whispering she loves Brittany with all her heart. Kurt and Blaine are holding hands' whispering things to each other, ignoring the others. And lastly to the right of him is Finn and Rachel. They're standing slanted, Finn has Rachel in his long arms. Rachel's head is to the side, she can see Puck looking at her and Finn. She smiles, lightly to the Mohawks boy and he slightly smiles back.

"The CB radio is a two way radio." Finn mumbles, but it's so quiet that it sounds more of a yell.

"What does that mean?" A Cheerio asks. Everyone twists their heads to the back of the bus, where Artie is seated.

"It means that we're screwed." Artie breaths out. "A two way radio is a radio that can only be communicated with other buses that have the matching CB radio." Artie try's to explain it to the confused faces staring at him.

"So just the other buses in the district?" Puck asks.

"Yeah." Artie sighs.

"Okay maybe there will be a bus passing by or something?" Blaine try's to raise the others hope.

"Doubt it." Karofsky runs his hands over his head.

"I think we should shut off the bus." Rachel speaks up for the first time in a long while.

"What! Why!" Everyone asks, angry at the small Jewish girl.

"What?" Rachel raises her hands up innocently. "I just thought we could save the battery or something like that..." Rachel says, motioning to the front of the bus.

"She has a point." Puck defends her.

"But what are we going to use it for? We don't need the battery to save our asses?" Santana says, naming another point.

"Because we'll be preserving the energy for something bigger when we need it," Rachel steps forward, talking to Santana.

"Yeah. Shut off the bus." Mike talks, holding on Tina's hand.

Rachel walks over to the steering wheel, and ejects the keys. She places them in her jacket pocket for safe keeping.

The buses lights turn off making the mood even scarier then before. You can see the moon, shinning through the sky. The moon has become much brighter since Finn and Puck went outside. The stars have come out too, lighting up the sky. With the new found light you can see clearly outside the buses windows. The bus stays quiet for the mean time.

Finn walks to the nearest seat and sits down on the seat, putting his head between his legs. Rachel decides to stay standing, leaning against the seat instead. For Puck, he sits on the edge of driver seat closing his eyes for a while.

"Did you see that?" Kurt asks in a shaky voice.

"Uh huh," Blaine answers back.

"What was is?" Rachel says, she jumps up walking Kurt and Blaine's way.

"There was this thing in the sky, like a bird." Kurt answers, looking out the sky. "Did you see it Puck?" Kurt turns his voice to the Jewish boy.

"Nuh uh." Puck says, searching the sky's like the others.

" What did it look like?" Brittany's voice is herd.

"It, it had wings-

"But it didn't look like feathers." Blaine interrupts Kurt.

"Yes. And, it looked human like." Rachel can picture Kurt's face describing the thing.

"That's st-

"Right there! There it is!" Shane yells. Everyone turns their attention to the opposite side of Kurt and Blaine, the right side.

And that's when they all get a glimpse of the thing. You can see the figure of it in the sky, soaring around. It does have wing like things attached to the body. By the looks of it, it has a human body. Arms, legs and a head are clearly identified. It fly's around the bus, circling it is a better word. All eyes watch as it fly's to the right and than the left side of the bus. They all watched it as it disappears too.

"That's not human!" Quinn speaks, breaking the frightened silence. The rest nods trying to find it in the dark sky.

"Where did it go?" Mike asks he's on the other side of the bus, looking out the window.

"This is not real." Rachel says, she slowly backs away from windows and stands in the middle of the aisle.

"Shit's real!" Puck says after he witnessed what killed Mr. Schuester, and maybe the others.

"We're going to die." Kurt mumbles, he takes a tissue from his pocket and begins to cry in to it.

"Kurt you do-

"_Clunk!" _

An object was dropped on the bus, making Rachel jump and fall against Puck. Rachel and Puck slowly look upwards to where the noise came from. Above Rachel is a dent as big as a large boulder. The metal substance is caved in and had a crack down the middle.

"What is it doing?" Karofsky says, curious. He gets up from his seat, walking to the dent. He runs his hands across the cold metal, feeling the crack in the middle.

"It's trying to eat us!" Becky says from Quinn's embrace. "that's what!" she says, digging her face deeper into Quinn.

"_**Clunk!" **_

Karofsky jolts away from the rock, falling on a seat. Another rock or bolder fell on top of the bus again but a little further down from the first. The second dent is in front of the bus, under the driver's seat. This one was bigger and it made a bidder dent.

"Man! The hell is it doing?" Puck, walks to the other one examining it. He steps on top of the seat, looking over the damaged. A bigger dent and a bigger crack was caused by a bigger rock.

"Fuck!" Puck jumps off the seat, making the Bus shake. "Relax that was me." Puck calms the others.

"What's wrong?" Rachel walks to where Puck is.

"The crack is bigger." Puck motions to the first rock. Rachel can't see anything but she knows that its badder than the first.

"Wait!" Artie says. "I see it." Everyone runs to the where Artie is, they look out the window, seeing it.

The thing is circling above them again, it gets lower and lower, until it lands across the field. It walks to a round figure, picking it up and jumping back in the air, flying off.

"Shit! That rock must me at least 200 pounds." Someone says. They look back to the starlight sky watching for the figure.

Rachel turns her attention to the roof, waiting for the next 'clunk'. Puck joins Rachel, grabbing her hand, they both look up at the roof waiting, knowing.

"**CLUNK!" **

The noise scares the rest except for Rachel and Puck,who knew it was going to happen. They walk slowly walk over to the third dent in the roof, leaving Artie in the back,_alone_. It's between the first one and second one. It's not as deep as the others but there's still a crack.

"We need to get out of here."

"We have to make a run for it." Mike says, tightening his hand around Tina's.

"But that thing?" Brittany says.

"What do you suggest we do?" he barks back.

"He's right, we just can't stay in here, like sitting ducks." Karofsky says.

"What about Artie?" Tina asks. "We can't wheel him off of the bus. We need to take carry him off and than put him back in his wheel chair." Tina still cares about her ex-boyfriend.

"She's right. One for all and all for one." Finn says, shocking everyone else.

"I didn't know Finn knew what that even meant." Kurt says, chuckling a little. They all laugh slightly, feeling nice to laugh.

" Guys?" Brittany asks.

"Yes Britt." Rachel says.

"Artie isn't in the back of the bus." She responds.

**So I think at the end of every chapter I'm going to have a cliffhanger, because I just gone typing out chapter four and it has a cliffhanger too. But expect chapter four next...**


	4. That missing boy

**An: Thanks to:**

**Pauly4life- Thanks you. I love watching supernatual, it's scary sometimes and funny.**

**Jade926- Thank you too. I will update as I can.**

**lizzybennettdarcy- Thanks for reviewing, and it kinda of is crazy. haha.**

**Bonesluver- Jeepers creepers is kind of freaky, to me. But the story is going to be different, and it's going to end different. But thanks for liking it the story**

**gleefan263- Yeah it sort of is, the story will have differences. Anyway thanks for liking the story and reviewing it. **

**Lunarox67- When I update my story I like to see what you guys say about what I did with the students, like Artie.**

**tarakiki-Yup kind of is, thanks you for the review!**

**FiorellaScarlett- I like that you like it, thanks for the review.**

**And thank you to the two anonymous reviewers!**

**DONT OWN GLEE... Oh well**

* * *

><p><strong>Till the Drum Beat Stops<strong>

"_Artie isn't in the back of the bus."_

There's a silence that takes over the bus, a bad silence. No one wants to speak up.

Rachel's the first to speak "What do mean he isn't there?" her voice is small, cracking in the middle.

It takes Brittany a while to respond "He's just gone. All that's left is his wheel chair." Brittany now has tears in her eyes.

"No, he can't!" Tina yells. She gets up from the her place on Mike's lap, storming over to the end of the bus. Each and everyone of the students get out of her way. She stands in front of the cold, empty chair. "No." she says very small, but everyone can clearly hear what escaped her mouth.

Mike stands, playing the part of being Tina's boyfriend. He walks to her, slowly approaching her. She turns knowing Mike is there for her, she hugs him. He see's the black wheel chair empty, the chair where Artie is suppose to be seated. The handles are wet, Mike closes his eyes turning away from the sight. His brain knows that it's not water but blood.

"I still loved him." she mumbles into his shirt. "I k-know I-I'm not suppose to b-but to but I-I d-do." Mike's eyes water, feeling the sympathy for Tina. "I'm suppose to love you, but he was m-my first b-boyfriend and, and I love you though, mo-

"Shh!" he removes the hair that has blocked her eyes. Tina's eyes connect with Mike's, her eyes are red. "We all loved him. And I knew that would always care for him" Mike scrambles with his words.

Tina's mouth spreads into a small smile, diving her head back into Mike's chest. "But I love you more." she mumbles into his chest.

Mike's shirt gathers up with tears, but he doesn't care, not now.

Everyone looks at each other, tears running down their cheeks about the rapping boy.

Rachel hugs the closest person to her: Puck. She knows it's Puck because his arms instantly wrap around her own frame. He places his head on top of Rachel's head, letting a couple tears escape his eyes. Artie was his best friend, before Finn and Puck recollected their friendship.

The silence takes over again, for a couple minutes. They just listen to each others crying and whimpers.

"How did...?" Finn speaks. "How did he even..?" Finn can't finish his sentence, he shakes his head.

Rachel turns from Puck, seeing Finn fumbling with his words. She walks over to him, putting her arms around him.

Puck can't help but feel the jealously bubble in his blood. But he thinks about Artie, making him tone down. He walks down the aisle, past the two Asian teenagers and stops when he see's _his_ chair. Puck pushes it aside, but gets his hands dirty with blood. He feels the breeze hit his face, the windows are broken. The outline of the window has jagged glass sticking out, with a hint of blood covering it.

Pairs of eyes watch Puck look over the back door windows. They see him stick his head out the window looking around outside.

There's a _Crash i_n the other direction_, _they all turn around to the opposite side of the bus. There's a dark object on the windshield. They all take a closer look at the object.

Rachel's closer to the window, so she walks towards it. She uses her Ipod's light to flash the object. She waves the light slowly across the window. Her hands loose the grip on the Ipod, it drops to the floor, making the light disappear. She takes her hands and places them over her mouth. The image she saw plays over and over in her mind. She speaks nothing, only letting her face say it all.

Kurt runs to the small Brunette, leading her to the nearest seat. Kurt doesn't want to look at what made the young diva speechless. He keeps his eyes on the windshield as he reaches for the light source. The light turns on, he squints at the light. Then he looks at the object on the window. A scream makes Kurt jump at the sound.

The scream was escaped from Brittany's mouth. Brittany see's her ex-boyfriend on the windshield of the bus. His glasses are missing from his face, his perfectly divided hair is messed up around his face. Brittany can't help but stare at the boy she dated.

By now the whole bus has seen the object that was a mystery. They just keep quiet again, letting the one crying have their space.

Santana walks to her best friend's side, wrapping her arms around her. Brittany tries to cry out what she had seen, but the image she saw can't leave her mind. She continues to cry, the others feel sympathy for the blond. And some look at Tina to see how she's holding up.

Tina just hugs onto Mike tighter, cries on Mike's shoulder louder, and lets the memory's flow free of her once boyfriend. She closes her eyes trying to think of the good things she had experienced with Artie, instead of the one now.

"**Fuck!" **

The loud cry interrupts the quiet moment, startling them all.

Rachel knows the voice, the voice of Noah Puckerman. She searches for him, seeing him at the end of the bus.

He's raised off the ground. There's a thing outside of the bus, holding onto Puck's Letterman jacket. There's a gray arm that has reached in through the broken window, gripping onto Puck. The thing tries to take Puck, but Puck is standing straight up making it impossible for the thing to take Puck.

Mike lets go of Tina, to help Puck. A couple other football players run to Puck pulling on his arms and legs. For a couple moments the humans and the mystery creature play tug of war.

"**Fuckin Let go of me!" **Puck screams, trying to hit the thing on it's head.

Finally after another long moment Puck falls to the ground. And the thing flies away, disappearing behind the moons light.

"Are you alright!" Rachel runs up to him.

Puck gets up dusting himself off. "Yeah for now. That thing fuckin took my jacket!" he only has his black t-shirt on now.

"We need to get out of here." Karofsky says, walking to the front of the bus. He tries to open the door, pulling on it but it won't budge.

"It won't open," he breaths out, still trying to mess with the handle.

Finn and Azmio run over to assist Karofsky. They pull on the handle, lean on it, and hit it but nothing makes the bus door open. The three of them try to open up the front door of the bus, while in the back Rachel and Puck are talking.

"Are you sure yo-

"Berry" Puck mumbles "I'm okay. Stop asking me that." he sits down on the seat, rubbing his head. "All this shit is making my head hurt."

"You just said you're okay but now you say your hea-

"Rach," Puck grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her onto his lap. "You need to chill for a while." he sits her next to him.

"But I'm going to die an-

"I promised." Puck reminds Rachel. "I promised that I would keep you safe, so that's what I'm going to do." He stands up, holding Rachel's hand. "We need to figure out what this Bitch is doing." Puck yells to the rest of them.

"It's just taking random people and killing them." Kurt says.

"No it's doing something." Puck speaks after Kurt.

"It's trying to scare us, so we'll crack under pressure and give up." Blaine says, looking blankly at the windshield, where Artie is.

Another clunk is herd, scaring them yet again. The sound is right under Santana and Brittany, they look up holding each other.

"It's here." Becky says.

The thing on top of the bus takes long loud steps, walking around til he's at the front of the bus. The rock that's in the front, is pushed through the crack. The big rock lands on the buses floor, making Finn, Karofsky and Azmio run to the other side of the bus. The sky light shines through the hole, and than the light disappears. .

"Is it coming in!" Derek asks, knowing what the thing already looks like.

No one responds because no one knows what it's going to do.

Puck's hand has snaked around Rachel's, she looks up at him with a scared face.

'I promise' he mouths.

Rachel doesn't know what else to do than nod, she looks back up at the hole with a little hope from Puck.

Each and every one of them are scarred, the girls clutch onto boys hand, and the boys try to keep a hard face. A couple minutes pass by with not a sound but the crickets.

Santana swallows thickly before speaking. "Check." is all she can manage to say.

With the one word they know that she means go check the top of the bus. No one steps forward, they just all stare at the hole.

Santana's blood boils because the football players that say they are hardcore or whatever won't even step forward. But she thinks that she shouldn't be like this either because she calls her self HBIC and the fact that she always says 'All go all Lima Heights'. Santana looks over to Brittany who has her hands over her eyes. It takes a couple of big breaths before Santana pushes through the heap of the Football team and the Cheerio's. The rest watch as Santana keeps her sight on the hole as she steps up on the drivers seat. She looks down, her sight falling on the girl she loves.

Brittany walks to the front of the group, staring at Santana. Before Brittany can say a word Santana pushes herself up on the top of the bus.

Santana keeps her head outside, but keeps the rest of her body inside the bus. It's dark but the moon has gotten bigger and brighter. The stars shine and twinkle. Santana first looks at the bus, seeing the big rocks that crashed into the roof. There's a trail of blood, that leads to the front, she knows that must be Artie's. She closes her eyes blocking the picture from her mind. When she reopens her eyes there's a object coming her way. At first she thinks it's a car on the road, but it get's closer and she realizes it's not. By time she can process what's coming at her, her body is already being pulled out of the bus.

**Thanks for reading! And much appraciate reviews.**

**So what do you think about Artie death, and what do think about Santana? Is she going to live or not? I already have chapter five typed up. So I will have chap 5 updated probably this weekend or so...**


	5. That love for love

**Thanks to:**

**TommyH- Thank you much for the review.**

**FiorellaScarlett- Thank you! And for the review, and the english is perfect.**

**lizzybennettdarcy- I know it is! Thanks for the review.**

**Bonesluver- sorry... you'll see why when you read this chapter.**

**shedanceswithherpast- I'm excited for this chapter too! I like to see what you think of this chapter.**

**Casey6646- Oh! I thought really hard about this chapter and what to do with Santana.. **

**Lunarox67- Thanks for the review, luv it when reviewers tell me what they like..**

**emo nemo36- it does, but anyway thanks for the review and what you thought of the story.**

**gleefan236-Thank you! All I can say!**

**And many thanks to the 2 anonymous reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Till the Drum Beat Stops<strong>

_By the time she can process what's coming at her, her body is already being pulled from the bus._

"**AGHHH!" **Santana screams when she feels herself being pulled out of the bus.

"San!" Brittany grabs onto Santana's legs, pulling them down. "Hold On!" Brittany speaks fast, her voice already sounds like she has tears in her eyes. "Help!"she screams, looking at the others.

Puck, and Mike run over to the blond. By the time they get there, Brittany's off the floor too. Her heads out the bus, and her legs are dangling over the drivers seat.

"Britt! Let GO!" Santana screams, you can defiantly hear her tears streaming down her face.

Brittany looks up furious at the Latina. "WHAT! NO! I will not let go of you! **I Love YOU!**" Brittany screams with all her might.

Each word they trade Santana and Brittany get a little high off the floor. The two boys hold onto Brittany's legs, pulling her down. As much as they try they can't even bring them down a inch. Rachel and Finn run to them now, helping them.

"Fuck!" Santana holds her hair, where it is holding onto. There's blood that's dripping down from Santana's head. "PUCKERMAN! CHANG, FRANKETEEN, BERRY! Let Go OF ME!" Santana shrieks.

The four of them look up at Santana. "WHY? Are you crazy?" they all yell, while they still pull on Brittany's legs.

"**LET GO!" **she snaps back, her voice is dripping with anger.

The boys look at each other, giving each other a look, and back up to Santana who gives them a different look, before they finally do let go. Rachel still holds onto Brittany's legs, trying to bring her down.

"**Rpual Let GO!" **Rachel, has tears spilling down her cheeks, before she finally does.

Only Brittany is left holding onto Santana. Her upper body is now out the bus, and only her legs are still inside the bus.

"Britt." Santana says sincere, looking at the Cheerio, her face is covered with blood, sweat, and tears. Her black hair his messed up, and some of her hair is slowly falling onto Brittany. "Please!" Santana, has the same look on her face.

"No! I love you!" Brittany insists, holding onto Santana's legs.

"I know! I love you too! That's why you need to let go of me!" the blond looks up seeing Santana, they smile at each other, even though Santana is being pulled to her death. "I'm sorry." Santana Sobs. She than kicks Brittany on the shoulder, freeing Santana from Brittany.

Brittany falls down on the floor, her head head hits the steps, making a gash on her forehead. The blood slowly spills out of the gash, and onto her face. The blood mixes with the tears from Santana. "**NOO!" **Brittany screams, she lays on the floor crying. "**I am going to kill that thing! AHHH! I hate it! I'm sick and tired of that thing killing our friends, our family!" **Brittany uses all her voice to scream out that. Her hair is a wreak with blood and spots with Santana's hair.

"Britt, your head." Tina tells her.

Brittany touches her forehead slowly, and brings her bloody hand to her eye sight.

"Let's get that cleaned up." Quinn means her gash in her head. She walks over to Brittany, trying to reach for her hand.

Before Quinn can get to her, she runs to the Driver side, and takes down the first aid kit. They sigh in relief that Brittany's going to take car of her cut. She rips open the bag, and throws the supplies inside out into the air. She stops when she see's a bandage scissor. She brings it out, the moon light hits the silver and makes it shine.

"It Took San! It took the one person that I love the most!" Brittany says, she gets up on the drivers seat and get's ready to hoist herself up.

"No! Britt! What are you doing!" Rachel asks. But Brittany has already made her way to the top of the bus.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Quinn yells up the hole.

"COME AND GET ME!" Brittany screams into the night.

"The hell is she doing?" Karofsky asks. He runs over to the hole under the drivers side. He peaks his head out of the hole, he sees Brittany running around, yelling.

Than he see's it, the thing that took Santana and Artie. It circles around the bus, the sound of the wings is loud and clear. It stops above Brittany and hovers, before landing on the top of the bus.

Brittany looks at the creature, it's gray with wrinkles covering it's face and the rest of the body. She see's the way it stares back at her. He tilts his head back and forth looking at Brittany's body. Than he licks his lips, his tongue comes out like a snake. He takes a step closer to Brittany, and Brittany sucks in her breath. She glares at the thing that took Santana from her.

"What did you do to Santana?" Brittany spits into the thing's face.

The creature sniffs Brittany, circling her. Taking her hair and smelling it, touching it.

Brittany frustrated, revels the bandage scissor. Brittany takes the sharp object and stabs it into the the thing's chest.

Rachel looks up at where the sound is coming from. Everything is silent, everyone is silent, the crickets too, as though something bad is going to happen. Than when she thinks nothing is going happen, a hiss is herd from outside.

"I'm not afraid of you." Brittany's voice is shaky, and unsure. Ascream is the next thing that comes out of Brittany's mouth.

They all know Brittany has been killed or taken like Santana. Karofsky is standing above the drivers seat, he only has his head poking out of the bus. His head's not all the way out, only from his eyes up are poked out of the hole of the bus. Karofsky jumps down, from the seat, the bus shakes in return. The bus shakes from side to side when Karofsky runs to the other side of the bus.

"We keep saying this, but we NEED to get out of this place!" Quinn's voice actually sounds scared for the first time.

"Why does it seem that we keep getting smaller and smaller?" Finn looks around the bus.

" Because eight people have already been killed!" Quinn yells in Finn's face. Finn flinches back from Quinn, giving her a hurt look.

"We don't know what happened to Santana and Brittany. Or Buck, Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester, and Bieste." Puck speaks.

"They're dead!" Quinn snaps back, sitting on the seat."Let's face it we are going to die! Our teachers and friends have been killed. There is no way that they are alive. We need to make a run for it!" Quinn speaks again, her bitch mode kicking in.

"But the door won't open!" Karofsky wines, placing his hands behind his head.

"Well have you checked the back door! Or the emergency exit on the roof of the bus!" She grunts from the stupidity of the football team. "We've been in here for four hours and you haven't checked those exits!" She stomps her feet. "We could have been out of here already!"

Everybody backs away from the blond girl, her mouth is going off, and it won't stop. Insult after insult is all you hear from Quinn's mouth.

"The roof exit is unable to open, and the back exit is jammed just like the front exit." Someone tells a very mad Quinn.

She first looks at the roof exit, seeing one of the rocks jamming it. She than turns her attention to the back. She walks over to the exit and tries opening it. No luck.

"You guys do know that there's a exit right above us right?" Tina says, while pointing to the hole.

Quinn turns her view to the hole, she takes Becky's hand and drags her to the space in the roof."We're going because I know we are all going to die another way or the other." She nods to the group of students that are staring at her. She gets to the top of the bus in no time, because of her gymnastic skills. And Becky looks up to Quinn and back to the group.

"Becky you don't have to do this." Rachel steps forward speaking to the small girl.

Becky looks up again before, lifting her arms up, much like a baby wanting to be held. Arms of Quinn enters the bus again and takes a hold of Becky. She lifts Becky up to the roof.

They all hear their footsteps to the windshield, Quinn slides down the window, and jumps off the hood of the bus. Becky repeats Quinn's actions sliding down the window and off the hood.

"They're going to die." Karofsky says, saying it like any other conversation.

"Yeah." Everyone says, and walks to the seats like nothing.

"I really don't mind if Quinn dies."

"Who cares I didn't really like Quinn, she's a bitch." a Freshman cheerio speaks out.

"Yup," they repeat.

"And Becky's bossy."

Rachel watches Quinn and Becky run into the dark, clutching each others hands. Their blond hair bounces off their backs. After a while Rachel looses the two girls in the darkness.

Puck walks over to the small figure looking out the window, seeing nothing at all. He knows that's where his ex-girlfriend had been before running into the dark with Becky.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel mumbles, running her hands down the window. Her hand leaves a streak, on the window.

Puck looks down at the Jewish girl and once girlfriend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean these past weeks you've been getting closer to Quinn. And now she just runs out on us, and the chance that she might be dead."

Puck sighs, before speaking "Quinn will probably always mean something to me, but not in a romantic way. Yeah she's my baby mama, but that's all she'll ever be."

"Still." Rachel says.

"Still, she'll be my baby mama and I'll still never have feelings for her the way you're inferring."

Rachel looks up at Puck, giving him a little nod before walking over to Finn.

And Puck just hits his head against the glass "Ugh" he wines. "This motherfucker got me going crazy."Puck says, he means that thing flying around outside.

"**AHHH!" **a females voice shrieks.

Puck turns looking for the small brunette.

**AN: This chapter was really nothing good except for the beginning. But I though really hard about his chapter and I had to do this to fit the other things I have planned in the next chapters and for the ending... you'll all see soon. **

**Oh and just to tell you, I WILL have this story finished on Halloween so I might update this pretty soon.**

** thank you for reading, review please.. :)**


	6. That Scared

**Till the Drum Beat Stops **

_**AHHH!" **a females voice shrieks._

_Puck turns looking for the small brunette._

"What is it?" Puck yells after he becomes frustrated trying to look for Rachel.

The bus is quiet, looking at Puck. He speed walks to the end of the bus where the scream came from. He shoves his way through football players, and pushes his way through the Cheerio's. His view fixed on the person he's looking for.

Rachel's looking out the back door of the bus, her sight on two Cheerio's. When she walked away from Puck she made her way to the end of the bus. Right when she sat down on the hard, cold seats, she saw the two cheerio's being pulled from the bus. That's when she screamed, that's all she could do. They were already outside of the yellow bus, hanging from their feet.

She watched them being pulled from their friends, but what got her was the fact that they didn't scream or even try to resist the thing. Their eyes were blank, staring at each other, as if they both knew this was coming. They just let it happen they didn't cry out for help, they didn't hold on trying to keep their life.

"What happened?" Puck wraps his strong arms around the shaking girl. He see's outside of the bus, it's calm, not even the wind is blowing. But in the corner of his eyes, he sees the two girls being carries away.

None speaks after the incident, no one dares to. It's been two hours since the last attack, and well everyone's getting anxious to when the next one is going to happen. Every minute or so a new person goes to the door, trying to open it up, all unsuccessful.

"Now's our chance and we are just sitting here doing nothing!" one of the football teams yells. And every once in a while someone will yell.

"_Pop." _

The small sound is herd after the player has yelled, it's from the back of the bus. Some look behind them, seeing nothing but empty seats.

Kurt gets up, looking at Blaine he walks to the end of the bus. He looks at all of them before turning the nob.

"_Clunk' _the door makes, startling Kurt just a bit for him to jump back. He looks back at the crowd before seeing the back door open wide.

"It opened!" he whispers. "It's opened!" he yells to the rest of the students to see what had happened.

"W-We need to get out!" and they do.

Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and a couple of Cheerio's and Football players scatter out of the bus, landing on the ground. As a Cheerio jumps down from the edge of the bus, the door suddenly shuts, trapping some out and some in.

Rachel's hair flips, when she hears the door close suddenly. She's the first to yell "Open the door!" she screams, she didn't know what else to say but that.

The boys try opening it again but nothing happens.

"Noah!" Rachel screams. She's standing in the same spot terrified of being outside alone, without Noah or Finn. She does have Kurt and Tina but they're not Noah. They can not keep Rachel safe from the thing in the air.

"Rach!" he walks to the back of the bus, hitting the door, trying to do anything. "It. Won't. Budge!" he says bit by bit as he rams into the door. Nothing can open the door especially since Artie's wheel chair is there with the equipment.

"Were moving! Why are we moving!" Finn yells, loosing his balance and stumbling off onto a seat.

"You're rolling! The bus is rolling down the road!" Tina yells, running forward to keep up with the rest of the students.

All ten of the student that made it off the bus run after it. One by one they stop, as they can't run anymore, after a while it's just Rachel running with the bus.

"N-noah!" she breathes out, trying to keep up. "I'm sorry." she gives up, stopping.

"I promise!" Is all he says back as the bus rolls off.

**An: really short chapter, sorry. There's only three or two more chapters left. It would have been longer but for the past couple days I had a migriane and today went to the doc to get some medcine so that's why I didn't update sooner. **

** But what do you thinks going to happen?**


	7. That sound

**Disclamier-Do not own glee... **

* * *

><p><strong>Till the Drum Beat Stops<strong>

"_N-noah!" she breathes out, trying to keep up. "I'm sorry she gives up,stopping._

"_I promise!" Is all he says back as the bus rolls off. _

"Fuck!" Rachel cusses, out loud. Rachel curses herself for cussing, she blames the creature flying around.

After she catches her breath she regathers herself up and walks slowly back to where the others are. Each step she takes, her shoes make a tapping sound and a rock bounces back. The sounds are the only thing herd, except her breathing. Her heart beat is uneven, it slows once she thinks of Finn but it fastens up once her mind switches to Puck. She keeps her head down, even though she doesn't know whats in the air. Her eyes are not where her body is but where she _hopes _Puck is.

She imagines Noah being at his house, his home. With his mother and sister, sitting on the couch talking among each other, laughing. Their Chinese dinner placed in front of them half eaten, crumbs sprinkled around them. But than the little fantasy burns away like an old memory in a photo, and she knows that he's in that rolling bus, rolling away from her. Than she comes back to reality, seeing that she's on a deserted road in the middle of now where. Rachel comes to realize she has come to a stop, where the bus was originally.

The area contains no one, except the chirpy bugs acting like nothings wrong. She feels as if she's standing on a Merrill go round, and whats around her circles. After what seems like forever she inhales deeply causing her to exhale out her mouth. Her lip trembles when she feels someone, something behind her. Eyes shut, mouth closes tight, breathing stops and her heart stops, because those who had gotten out of the bus are now dead. The sound of a sharp object enters another.

Rachel spins around, her hair flairs out as she does so. Standing a couple feet away from her is the creature, the thing, it. It is face to face with Rachel, staring her down. Suddenly it flies upward into the dark sky. She follows it with her eyes, seeing it vanish as it gets higher in the sky. Eventually she looks back down, seeing Kurt standing in front of her with a fence post in hands. The post in his hand has blood smeared over the front.

Kurt's eyes are filled with tears, he drops what are in his hands. The post falls on the ground rolling to the side of the road. Kurt than runs over to Rachel hugging her with all his life.

Rachel takes a step back when Kurt flings himself at her. She feels Kurt's tears sinking into her clothes, she doesn't mind, she doesn't care.

"It took the rest, even Tina." Kurt mumbles against Rachel's shoulder. Kurt has to lean down when hugging Rachel.

Rachel doesn't know what else to say, but rub his back. His weeps quiet down and his tears let up once Rachel hugs Kurt.

"How did you..." she doesn't finish, she knows that he'll understand what she's talking about.

He sniffs a little before answering the question. "I was walking back when I herd a scream." he looks down, messing with his nose. "And I, I knew that cry was Tina's. I then ran to the longer grass, hiding from, you know what." his voice cracks. "I watched as Tina and the rest were killed." he wipes his eyes, with his fancy sweater jacket. "I saw you walk by, but I couldn't. I couldn't get up. I was so angry with myself because I didn't do anything to help Tina." he breaks down again, letting more tears fall down his pale cheeks. "But than I got up because I didn't do anything to help Tina, if I couldn't help Tina than I was going to help you." Kurt's words are hard to understand, and his vocabulary is low. But Rachel doesn't care, her own vocabulary is low at the moment too. "Mike." Kurt looks up, his eyes fill with tears again.

"Thank you." Rachel places her hand upon Kurt's shoulders, and takes him into another hug.

They stay like that for a couple minutes before disconnecting.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know." Rachel sighs. "Noah would know what to do."

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what to fucking do!" Puck yells into the already scared bus.<p>

Finn turns around, from chewing on his nails. "Dude were going to die one way or another." Finn gives up.

"Dude! Dude! Dude!" Puck hits Finn on the shoulders each time. " What about Rachel! Your girlfriend that is somewhere outside! Are you saying that Rachel's dead too or going to be!" Puck spits back into Finn's face.

The remaining students in the bus all but watch the two so called '_best friends_'.

"Look! Noah!" Finn steps a inch closer to Puck. "Have you seen the size of her! She is fucking small and she can't run that fast. So yeah I'm saying she's dead or most likely going to be."

Puck feels his face get hot with anger, and deepen the shade of red. "Dead man." he says through his clenched teeth.

"What?" Finn says.

"Fucking Dead Man!" Puck yells.

Finn still doesn't know what he means until Puck lunges himself.

"Fucking asshole!" Puck manages to say. "Don't even deserve Rach!" he punches Finn everywhere you can manage.

Mike and Azmio manage to get Puck off of Finn. Puck still is wiggling to get out of the football players grips.

"The hells the matt- You like her don't you?" Finn says.

Puck glares at Finn, but doesn't say anything.

"How long has is been?" Finn takes another step at Puck. "Huh? How long have you been crushing on Rachel? Was it right after I got together with her?" Finn arches his eyebrow.

Puck snorts at his cockiness, "You shitting yourself, man." Puck keeps his head away from Finn.

"You know whats the funny part?"

"What?" Puck rolls his eyes in return.

"She likes you back."

Puck looks back to Finn, almost immediately after his sentence. Puck feels his hopes rise-

"But! What's better is she LOVES me." Puck's hopes? Plummets down. "She'll never leave me, for you."

"Guys!" Karofsky over yells both boys.

"What!" they both yell.

"The door's open."

* * *

><p>"We should run, look for help."<p>

"No. We need to stay here so if the others are looking for us." Rachel says.

"Run!"

"Stay!"

"Run!"

"Run!"

"Yes we should look for help!" Kurt says agreeing.

"No!" Rachel gasps. She runs past Kurt taking his hand. "Run!" she points to the sky, at a figure flying around.

"Oh! Run!" they run any direction, for their life. The fence blocks Kurt and Rachel, at first they just stare at each other not knowing what to do. Finally they crawl their way under the fence. Rachel can hear Kurt crying lightly as the mud and grass stain Kurt's outfit.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Rachel whispers.

They run until their legs can't take it anymore, but they keep going. The grass gets thicker and taller as they keep going, in the field.

"Stop!" Kurt whisper yells.

Rachel stops but doesn't know what to do.

"Get down!" Kurt yanks Rachel's right arm down to the ground. Rachel falls on her knee's as her head goes deeper in the dead grass.

"What?"

"Shh!" Kurt's voice cracks, her points ahead of him, as there's a sound making their way. Rachel keeps her head at the same position, afraid to make a noise.


	8. That douche So called boyfriend

**Disclaimer-Don't Own glee...If only, If only...**

**Till the Drum Beat Stops**

_"Shh!" Kurt's voice cracks,he points ahead of him as there's a sound making their way. Rachel keeps her head at the same position, afraid to make a noise. _

Rachel begins to stumble over her thoughts, what will she do next? Her whole life depends on this one little choice. Should she overcome her fears by facing this thing scaring her friends, or should she stay hidden in the grass, and stay in the shadows waiting for someone else to face the creature. But who else would stand up? It's just Kurt and herself, the bus with the rest of the students are somewhere down the road. Rachel right now doesn't even want to think about Puck and the others because her heart beat starts thumping hard and out of control.

"It stooped." Kurt suddenly speaks. Rachel jumps a little at the sound. She slowly gets to her knees, in a crawling position. Kurt does the same, keeping his eyesight on Rachel, her eyes are Kurt's. He breathes through his mouth, keeping the sound a little bit quieter than before.

Rachel brings her head up slowly, searching the grass and all around her. She does a 360, making sure all around her and Kurt is safe.

"Rach!" Kurt jumps up and begins to run the other direction of where the sound came from.

"Kurt! It's just me!" Finn yells, at the running Kurt who's already far enough from them.

"Finn!" Rachel sighs in relief. She runs to Finn, embracing him in a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Kurt too." Finn sighs smirking. He feels Pucks gaze on him and Rachel as he speaks to Rachel.

"I'll, uh, go get Kurt," Puck awkwardly says. He runs past the two.

"Wait!" Rachel suddenly says, loosening her hug on Finn. "Be careful." Rachel says slow, walking her way to Puck. She gives him a hug too.

"You promised." she whispers in his ear, Puck's lips twitch into a small smile.

"I did, and I'm going to stick to it all the way babe." he whispers back in her ear. Puck lets go of Rachel, looking down at her to give her a small smile. And he looks back up at the rest, and gives a special smirk at Finn before running out to get Kurt. Blaine runs off with him, keeping quiet as Puck and Rachel talked.

"Careful." Rachel says again but more to herself than to Puck.

"Where's Tina?" Mike suddenly appears from the group. His eyes are wide, wide with love. His lips are open smiling, hoping just for a little while he'll keep that smile when he sees Tina. Rachel doesn't look at Mike, instead she stares at the grass that reaches her knees. Mike's heart stops, and his hopes of living drops a tad.

"She..." Rachel looks up, seeing Mike has now clenched his fists but once Rachel speaks his head lifts up. "She didn't make it." Rachel walks backwards, into Finn's arms.

Finn wraps his arms around his girlfriend who he assumed was _dead._ His chin finds it's place on top of Rachel's head.

"It's good to see you, midget." Azmio and Karofsky come forward from the clumped group who all keep quiet, looking at the sky. They both give Rachel a quick hug, and give Finn a little glare for what he said in the bus, about Rachel.

Azmio can't believe this thing is happening to him, to them. Like how can this big thing happen to a bunch of Lima, Ohio misfits. How? He sure doesn't know why. And he's pretty sure that they all don't know. He wishes that the football team still sucked. If Coach Tanaka stayed the football coach he wouldn't be in this big mess. If only they didn't win all those games he would be at home safe and sound.

Karofsky still can't process that this many people has died. He's pretty sure that every person that walks off the bus is going to die. And he slightly thinks that he's not going to live. He keeps both his hands intertwined with two other Cheerio's. They're both crying their eyes out, and for some reason Karofsky thinks that they will be a tad safer if he holds their hands. He feels that they would be safer if he holds their hand and he would feel safer too.

Mike. Mike has never felt this way before. He never had a girlfriend like Tina before. They dated for a year, their anniversary was tomorrow. Mike's brain starts thinking in denial now. No, she cant be dead, no she can't be dead, Is all he thinks. His stomach turns, he feels as if he can puke at any moment. The pain he feels is worse then when his father had told him he could no longer participate in Glee club, or dance all together.

"Finn!" Kurt's high voice brings Mike out of his thoughts and back into the real world.

"Kurt!" Finn walks to his step-brother, giving him a quick hug. "I'm glad that you're okay. Burt would kill me if I let anything happened to you." Finn says, once they break their hug.

"I'm glad all of you are okay and here." Kurt turns to the big group. "And even grateful that the football players are okay too." Kurt cracks a little smile, as too the football team.

"So what's the game plan?" Azmio asks.

"We don't know yet. We don't even know where it is." Rachel speaks first.

"We haven't seen it since it took away the two Cheerio's." Puck tell the other two, Rachel and Kurt. The Cheerio's breath gets stuck a little in their throat as they all think about the two they lost. And not to mention Santana and Brittany.

"We had a run in with it about twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah. It almost ate Rachel. It was right behind her." Kurt jumps to the story.

"And it would probably would have if Kurt didn't save me." Rachel says, giving Kurt a little rub on his shoulder.

"Saved?" Mike questions.

"Yes. I took a broken fence post and rammed it in the things gut." Kurt says a little scared. He still can't process that he had did something that big, and gory.

"How did you? Are you even that strong?" one of the Cheerio's ask.

"I don't know I just did it. The adrenaline pumping through me, and I didn't want the thing to do anything with Rachel like what it did with Tina."

"Tina? You saw Tina being killed and you did nothing!" Mike erupts in a angry commotion. "But yet when you saw Rachel you just had to save her, of course you had to save Rachel Berry!" Mike finishes.

"Whoa!" Puck jumps in, taking Mike by the shoulders. "Kurt didn't do any wrong." He looks over Mike's eyes, there's tears in them, of course.

Mike quiets down rubbing his temples"I'm sorry it's just. All this stuff, it's messing with my mind." Mike whirls his finger around in the air. "I'm sorry Kurt and Rachel."

"It's okay." they both say taking Mike in their arms.

"There it is!" Blaine points up to the sky. No one can see the figure Blaine saw but they all run.

"Run!" is all Finn says.

They all keep their sight on it, making sure their mind isn't playing tricks on them. The first victim is a Cheerleader. She falls over a rock, rolling around the creature comes in toward the girl and grabs her.

Azmio stops for a second wondering if he should help the girl. He blinks his eyes fast, and scrunches up his eyebrows thinking if he should help or not help. He keeps his legs moving, hopping up and down.

"Azmio Man!" Karofsky yells over his shoulders.

Azmio looks one last time at the helpless girl trying to get away from it. He than runs off towards Karofsky and the two Cheerio's holding his hand.

"Ahhh!" a random guy from the football team falls suddenly scaring the others. A sharp pain is felt in the young man's ankle. Than he feels his foot starts to feel cold, after another couple seconds his whole ankle and foot is soaked in blood. A groan fills the quiet air, the boy in the grass slowly looks at his ankle. Planted in the ankle is a small looking dagger with blood pouring our of the sides.

Football, Cheerleader, Cheerleader, Football, Football, Cheerleader, and Cheerleader They all fall any order at anytime. And they all call out for help at all ranges high, low. The tiny daggers fall from out of now where, so they don't know who's going to be next. The thing has now started to throw knives.

"Run." Finn keeps repeating. His longer legs give him a better advantage to escape. Except there's no where else to run. There is no where to hide, only the tree in the middle of the field. Finn looks over to the side for a second, seeing Rachel running beside him. But every time Finn takes another long leap over a rock, Rachel becomes a tad behind him.

Rachel is small, her legs are small meaning she can't run very fast. But once she saw the thing in the sky, she ran as fast as she could. She doesn't look back, even for the screams and cries for help. But what she can tell they're dieing little by little. Her ears pick up the metal objects flying through the skies, but she doesn't know what it is, and she doesn't want to know what it is.

Some how Rachel reaches the tree first. She catches her breath, leaning against the tree. She waits for the rest, even with the protests of Finn.

There's the sound effect of one of the daggers traveling through the air. "Mhhh-Ahh!" Rachel cringes at the coldness in her right hand. She shifts backwards but gets a sharp pain in return. She turns at her hand seeing her hand has a dagger in it. "Mmhhh." she cries trying not to yell out loud. "Finn!" she yells once she has figured out that her hand has one of the daggers in it and it has trapped her hand against the tree.

Finn has now reached the tree, with the thing following him from behind.

"Finn! Help" Rachel cries. She tries to remove the object but she can't it's stuck and it hurt to much. Her blood drips from her hand and runs down the tree's side. "Please, there's this metal-

"The daggers." he whispers. Finn isn't under the tree all the way, but he doesn't go any further.

"Help! Finn! It's going to get us if we don't get this out of me." Rachel's other hand is smothered in her own blood, trying to ease the metal object out of her hand. Tears are streaming down her cheeks, and her hand is starting to loose feeling.

Finn shakes his head, steping away from Rachel. "I'm sorry." he whispers before running away from his _girlfriend_.

Rachel's breath get's stuck in her throat, she can't seem to catch her breath. "Finn." she says quietly. "Finn!" she says again but much louder, and she stomps her foot kicking the tree. By now Rachel's whole right arm is wet with her blood from her hand. And her eyes can not seem to stop leaking tears down her cheeks.

"Help!" she screams one last time.

**An: Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed this! **

**One more Chapter left!**


	9. That Ending

**Till the Drum Beat Stops **

"_**Help" she cries out one more time.**_

"Hello?" Rachel calls out when she here's a commotion coming towards her. She turns her head looking behind her. She can't turn her body all the way because of the pain in her hand.

"Rach!" the dark figure speaks.

"Noah!" Rachel smiles in the dark.

"What's wrong?" He runs to Rachel, trying to see what had happened.

"I-" Rachel tries but she breaks down hanging her head down.

"Shh!" Noah turns Rachel's head towards himself. "Wha-why are you standing here?" he tries to move Rachel away from the tree but she wines in return.

"Finn-The daggers that thing is throwing," she closes her eyes, letting some more tears escape her eyes. "I have one in my hand and it's trapping me here, against the tree."

"Fuck!" Puck takes a closer look at her right hand seeing the knife looking object sticking out of her hand.

Rachel cries again taking her left hand to her eyes, rubbing them slowly trying to relive her stress.

"What about Finn? Where is he?" Puck asks. He tries to distract her so she won't think of the pain in her hand.

The water works begin again, running down both cheeks. "He, he, just ran off once I told him that I was stuck."

"He did wh-" Puck doesn't know how to describe his anger that has filled his body."Bastard" is all Pucks says.

Rachel laughs at the boy beside her, soon both of them are laughing.

"Okay, let's get you out of here." Puck takes both hands to the knife thing, he looks at Rachel before pulling. The lights not well but Puck's sure Rachel's eyes were full of trust as he pulls the knife out. Rachel's eyes clench, tightly closed when Puck frees the knife from her.

"Ahaha." she wines, it sounds as if she laughs a little. The knife has disappeared from her hand but the evidence it still there, leaving her hand throbbing and bloody.

Puck tares off a piece of his black t-shirt (What's left of his black T-shirt). He wraps it tightly around Rachel's hand fast before Rachel could make another sound. "We're going to need to clean it." he mumbles once he ties the ripped cloth around her hand. "You okay? Does it hurt-"

"I'm fine, Noah." She breathes out, examining her bandaged left hand. She can feel the blood starting to rise to the surface of Puck's shirt.

"Are you sure? I-

"Noah?" she pats his cheek lightly, getting his attention. "You need to chill." she mimics Pucks voice from when he got attacked by the thing in the bus.

He snorts at her impression of him. "Is that how I really sound?" He asks her. Rachel nods, smiling. "But your hand is bleeding!"

"Noah? If I kiss you, would you shut up about my hand?" she says raising an eyebrow in the poor light.

Before he can answer Rachel kisses him, her hands find their way to his shaved head. At first Puck doesn't know what to do but then he realizes that Rachel Berry is kissing him, then he gains control kissing her back.

"Okay I'm shutting up about your hand," Puck mumbles against Rachel's lips. "I wish I could have been the one to kiss you." He leans down connecting their foreheads together. "Why aren't you say anything?" Puck says after a while of silence.

"We need to get to the bus!" Rachel runs past Puck, taking his hand and dragging him off with her. "Where are the others?" Rachel asks as they speed walk in the other direction.

"Dead -Why are we going to the bus?" He says, trying to keep up with the fast walking girl.

"I have this, feeling."

"Feeling?" Puck practically snorted it out.

"Yes! You know how I told you something was going to happen when we were on the bus?" Rachel keeps her eyes in front of her not looking up or behind her.

"Yeah?" Puck speeds his pace, taking the right side of Rachel.

"Well, I have the same feeling again. I felt it when we kissed," She says.

Puck nods thinking for awhile. "What about Finn?"

"He's dead." Rachel looks forward keeping her pace fast. She just says it with no emotion at all in her voice.

"What?" Puck hunches down to Rachel's level to see if he had caught the right words she said.

"Look." Rachel points in the direction, where Puck assumes Finn ran off to.

Puck's eyes follow the outline of Rachel's finger, seeing nothing but black. Than there's a cracked scream, and the sound of wings. The wings of the thing. The scream sounds familiar to Puck. Finn. "Was it-

"Finn?" she questions. Before Puck can respond Rachel is already speaking. "Yes." She leans forward, in a running position. "Come on we need to hurry. Now that it is out of victims to kill, it will soon come for the both of us." Her grip around Puck's hand begins to tighten and they run into the opposite horizon.

* * *

><p>The trace of the yellow school bus is faint, but both teens know exactly where it is. The bus soon becomes bigger and larger once they gain up on the bus. They reach the bus in a record of time, their legs feel as if they are about to fall off. And they have grown wet in sweat, but none stop and rest.<p>

"Okay we're here. What now?" Noah searches the bus looking for something special to pop out.

Rachel's mind goes blank for a moment, and she has to think hard to what they need to do next in order for them to live and kill the creature with wings.

The only source of light is from the moon, and since the roof is blocking the light, Rachel and Puck have to feel their way to the wheel of the bus. They entered from the back door, so they walk down the aisle. Each step they take, it feels like the front of the bus is getting a foot father from them. After what seems like forever they reach the ignition.

"We don't have the keys!" Puck shouts once they realize that they can't start the large bus.

Rachel digs in her front pocket of her jacket. After a couple seconds she pulls out the keys to the bus. She rattles the keys, making the noise loud enough for Puckerman.

"Here." She hands the Key's to Puck, he snatches them out of her hand. He runs his hands down the steering wheel to the right, finding the ignition.

"Great! Now what?"

"The radio and send out a message to who ever is near."

"Roger that." Puck says. He flips on the lights in the bus, making the bus glow like a flashlight.

Rachel smacks the lights off, with a thump.

"Theheak" Puck screams quietly to the girl.

"We can't have the lights on. It will see the lights and come for us," She hushes back Puck's protests with a small kiss.

"Okay."

He feels all the buttons on the CB radio box, giving up on trying to push the right ones, Puck hits all of the buttons.

"Okay, get the microphone!" Puck pushes Rachel to the Microphone.

"Hello? Help!"Rachel cries into the square object in her hand. "Please! Anybody?" Rachel keeps trying to get help for her and Puck. As Rachel signals for help, Puck keeps watch, looking out the windows of the bus. He watches out for anything flying in the sky, that's not suppose to. "Anyone?...  
>" Rachel continues on yelling. Puck's eyes pop out, seeing the unwanted creature circling the bus.<p>

"Rach! You're gonna have to hurry up.-

"No ones responding back!" Rachel screams back at Puck. Puck turns to the outside sky, seeking to see where it is. But he can't see anything now, due to him talking to Rachel.

"Fuck! Where are you?" Puck whispers to himself. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he see's it. "Shit! We got to go, now!" Puck scrambles out of the seat, and hurries past Rachel, grabbing her hand and pulling her away with him.

"No! Noah! We need to call-

"Shush!" he quiets her down with his finger, as they both rise down in the tall grass hiding. He points above him, meaning the creature and then to points to the bus. Rachel keeps her sights beyond her, at the bus, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly the sound of feet hitting the bus, makes Rachel squeak. You can see the figure of the thing inside the bus, searching inside and around the bus. The bus squeaks every time it takes a step in the bus.

Puck has got to his feet, squatting next to Rachel. He points to himself and Rachel, she then stands up too. They get a hold of their hands again and begin to slowly run off in the direction of north. Neither of them know where they're going. Both run as if their lives depend on it, well they're lives are depending on it.

In the distance is a noise both are scared to hear. The sound of huge wings flapping is heard above the two teenagers. Holding hands, they both strength their speeds and keep running.

"Noah," Rachel weeps, from beside the Jewish boy. "I-I don't think I can manage to go any further." She says panting as her hair flies behind her.

"Keep holding on, Rach." Puck doesn't know what else to say then that. What would you say when you're about to get eaten alive.

The noise gets louder to the point where it sounds like it's right behind them. Rachel does a shoulder glance and see's it flying behind her. The gray arms reach out, only inches away from the small girls body. The arms reach out once again, but this time it actually get's what it was seeking.

"N-Noah!" Rachel's hands grip to Noah's hand for her life.

"Rach!" He stops running, grabbing a hold of it's wide wings. Rachel's feet kick in the air, trying to do anything to help to free herself from the thing that's got a hold of her.

The thing starts to hang to the right, from Puck holding onto it's wings. It continues to try to fly upwards to the stars, but it stays in the same position as before.

"Stop! Please!" Rachel cries to the gray inhuman like creature. It just tries to break off from Puck who's using all his might to keep the thing from flying away from him.

"Rach, hold on. I'm going to get us out of here." using some of his energy to say it.

With a moment of thinking to himself, Puck takes hold onto the part of what he is holding onto and breaks the small bones that keep the wings up. It screeches into the night sky, and eventually drops Rachel and flies away.

Puck still trying to catch his breath, rolls over, seeing Rachel laying on the ground with her eyes shut. "Shit. Rach are you alright?"

Her eyes slowly rise open. "Noah." she smiles at the face of Noah.

"Come on, get up we need to hurry, before it comes back."

"Noah, we can't outrun this thing. And no ones even close to saving us." Rachel sighs out.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I think we should just let it be." Rachel's eyes begin to fill with warm tears.

Puck thinks about what the Jewish girl is saying. What can they possibly do anyways? They're two of what fifty student? They are all alone in the middle of no where.

"No." Puck says. He turns his head to Rachel. "You were the one who said we are all in this together until the end. A family."

"They're all dead, Noah! Our friends! Our family! They're dead or dieing. We're just whats left of a family." Rachel snaps.

"Exactly! We were apart of a family. And that family didn't die for nothing, they all were trying to get away from the thing. Hell! Brittney tried to kill the thing because it took Santana."

Rachel doesn't speak, but let a few tears drop from her eyes. She jumps up fast pacing around Noah.

"Come on." She says so quiet it's barley above a whisper.

Puck beams reaching forward and threading his fingers with Rachel's. He kisses her forehead, before they both jog off.

* * *

><p>The two McKinley students jog for what seems like forever to them. Dawn is just over the hill, when they stop under a tree.<p>

"I need to stop for a second," Rachel is the first to suggest to stop to take a breather.

"You O.K?" Noah asks, running his right hand over his Mohawk.

"Yeah, we should keep going."

"Yeah, you're right." Puck takes a second to breathe. "Why do you think it hasn't come for us yet?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to take a chance, thinking it has left us alone."

"Lets go," Puck nods North.

"Yeah- Wait! What is that?" Rachel practically screams out.

Noah turns around so fast he thought he got whip flash. Coming over a small hill is a light getting closer and closer to the two.

"Could it be?" Rachel talks again, reaching down to hold onto Noah's hand.

"Unless we're hallucinating."

"No, It's another bus." Rachel faces Noah, smiling into the dark. Rachel's voice hitches as she breathes into Noah's embrace.

"We're saved." Noah breathes out in her hair.

They stand in the middle of the road, hoping the bus driver will see them and stop before they get hit. The two lights get clearer until the bus appears suddenly in front of them. The sound of the bus door opens wide, the squeaking makes Rachel shiver. The light is on the both teenagers, causing their eyes to hurt. Bringing hands to cover the light from their eyes they see two figures coming into the light.

"Guys!" A familiar voice speaks. The light suddenly turns off exposing aBlond, two actually.

"Brittney?" Puck asks, confused as hell.

"Hey, guys!" She says in such a happy tone, when about all her friends died.

"Quinn?" Rachel speaks, her voice cracks from the dryness in her mouth.

"Hey." she says casually.

The two teenager who are freaking out, look at each other.

"Where are the others?" Quinn asks, she looks exactly the same as on the bus.

Rachel suddenly gets mad at their happy tones. "Dead," she hisses.

"Dead? All of them?" They ask what has already been answered.

"Yes!" Puck says through his teeth.

"Oh." Brittney hangs her head down. "I thought they were all alive and well." Brittney says.

"Well they're not!" Puck yells at the Blond.

"Noah, she's Brittney." Rachel touches Puck's arm. He softens at the touch, calming his clenched fists.

"Where's Santana?" Puck says trying to change the subject.

"She's inside. She's in bad shape ,we need to go. Come on." Quinn wraps her arms around the other Blonde and guides her to the bus entrance.

"And Becky?"

"Same." One of the blonde's respond.

"How did you... survive?" Rachel says, giving thought at the end.

"When I was taken away from the bus, I kept trying to kill the thing, at least break free from it. So I took the bandage scissors and cut through it's wings. We both fell to the ground, it twitched around for while and that was my chance to run. And I did. I wanted to go back to the yellow bus but because I was scared, but I kept walking looking for Santana."

"Hello." A deep, raspy voice speaks, startling Rachel.

"This is Bill," Becky appears from one of the first seats of the bus.

Rachel smiles at the sight of the small girl. She looks, fine, but you can clearly see that she has been crying.

"He found us. Quinn and I had ran for miles until our legs couldn't take it any longer. So we stopped to take a break along the rode. And then this light came, and Brittney stepped off this bus. And here we are now."

"And apparently Brittney had told him the whole story about the creature with the wings." Quinn said, as she closed the door of the bus.

"How is Santana even here?" Puck and Rachel see the Latina laying in the middle of the aisle, she's laying under a couple of cheerio's jackets and what they assume to be the Drivers jacket too. Her head is bundled up with with white bandages, where the thing had held onto her. Most of her dark hair is missing too.

The man driving the bus, starts the engine and they drive away, from where they had been.

"Brittney's going to have to tell you about that one." Quinn says, moving aside so they could get by.

"I was, uh, I had just ran off from the flying thing and I kept jogging and walking and crying too. And I stopped to go pee, and when I looked up to the sky, I saw a shooting star. I wished so hard that I would be able to find Santana. I walked after that, slowly thinking where Santana was. Then I heard a cry, and of course I ran to see. And it was Santana." She never once removed her eyes from Santana. "She was laying on on the side of the road. And I stayed with her, until Bill saw us and stopped."

"So you guys are dealing with a monster that eats humans to stay alive."

The blond's and the dark haired teenagers all look at the mysterious man who's all giving them a ride.

"Excuse me?" Quinn says, using her manners.

"You're safe now, it only roams around at night seeking human flesh to refuel it's energy and lifespan." He says not missing a beat.

All of them look at each other, not knowing what to think.

"You know what it was?" Puck asks the man.

"Hell yeah I know what it is. It's been around for ages. I even heard there was one in New Jersey, calling it the Jersey Devil. Heck! Even think Hollywood made a movie about it. But," he continues, looking in the review mirror. "You're all safe until it comes out again." He smirks, focusing all his attention to the road now. "Don't worry about your friends. Everyone dies eventually." He chuckles to himself. "Oh! And I called the police already they're coming to dispose of the body's"

"They're not going to go out and look for the thing? More then thirty people died last night! And the police aren't going to do a thing? What are they going to say to their parents?"

"This happens about every year around this time, especially around football season. Every year a bus will be found with bodies scattered around the area. Their eye's will be missing, arms, heads, and some would be perfectly untouched." They were now passing the bus. The windshield still holds Artie, and the blood marks were painted perfectly around the bus, from Artie and Santana. Quinn and Becky both moved to the window to look at the bus, that they had abandoned to look for help. Nothing changed since, except the position of the bus was.

"Wasn't the bus, somewhere else?" Quinn waiting for the answer, she asks again. "Wasn't the bus further south?"

"Yeah. But the bus rolled away," Rachel said. Both her and Puck are sitting on the opposite side of Becky and Quinn. Rachel has grown quiet once they pass the bus that had held all her friends. But now they are all dead. And she can't do anything about it. Her head is resting on Puck's shoulder, they've been up through the whole night, now morning is slowly rising from the Horizon and not one flying creature is in the sky.

Puck has to ask one more question before relaxing into the position with Rachel. "So it's over?" They all wait for the answer from the Bus driver who has knowledge of attacks like this.

Bill's eye's flicker to the review mirror, looking straight at Puck. "For now." He finally says.

It isn't the answer he was expecting but it's okay for Puck, for now. For now he has Rachel Berry in his arms, and he's going to make the best out of it. He places his head on top of Rachel's and rubs circles on Rachel's hand. The bus is quiet and soon Puck's eye lids slide down slowly, while holding Rachel against him...

* * *

><p>"Barbra Streisand!" A female voice yells extremely close to Puck's ear. He jolts up expecting to be back in Lima, with Rachel beside him. Well he got one thing right. Rachel was beside him but back in Lima?<p>

"What happened?" A familiar voice yells out. Puck is taken back when he see's Finn Hudson standing up from a seat in the back.

"Settle down!" Coach Bieste appears from behind Puck, and walks down the aisle to the front. Puck's freaking out right now. He has no idea what's happening. "Buck what's the problem? Why did we stop?" Coach Bieste is now my the bus driver Buck, as he checks the gas and other things. "I don't know." Buck says. Puck remembers this, when the bus broke down. He doesn't know if that was all a dream or...

Then to the left of him he see's something that speeds up his heart beat. His palms begin to sweat and his stomach twists and turns. Finally right on cue Rachel screams, and points to the entrance of the door.

One word. FUCK.

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally finished the story! After what? A month too late then I said. But It's Finished. So I was rereading this chapter and I thought 'If Rachel got her hand trapped against the tree then defiently she has to have a broken a bone in her hand. And that would limit her from running as fast and all' But I didn't change that part, oh well.<strong>

**When I was writting the end of the chapter I could hear the scary music playing and the music get louder and it stops right at the end and the credits roll down? Idk why I think that. **

**Any who thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and enjoyed the story :) Bye**


End file.
